A New Face: Friend or Foe
by Lord of The Abyss
Summary: A new face appears on the scene he seems to be from the dragon Campaign and looking for something but what could it be.


-1Chapter 1

New Face: Friend or Foe?

This Is My Story to how I received my Dragoon spirit. To listen is your choice I do not care. This is a long story going back to 12,000 years ago during the Dragon Campaign. I was there and time stopped for me cause I choose it.

Flash Back:

"Zeig, Rose are you ready we have to get Melbu" Dante yelled. "Yeah Let's do this" Zeig yelled. "You fools you cant defeat me" Melbu yelled. "We will see… VOID BLAST" Dante yelled. "Haha I told you that you could not kill me" Melbu said.

"Zeig you fool you got in the way" Dante yelled. "No you did that on purpose you were always jealous of what I had all my power Rose everything" Zeig said fainting. "What your crazy I'm more powerful than yo….." Dante said being hit out of the building by Melbu. "Die Melbu" Zeig said attacking him. "Zeig no" Rose said as Zeig turned to stone.

"What…What happened I feel weaker" Dante said waking up. "You have been hit pretty bad Dante" Shirley said. "Yeah but what happened why aren't you fighting" Dante ask. "Zeig ended it he was petrified at the same time" Shirley said. "Now answer why I feel weaker" Dante ask. "Your Dragoon disowned you and left no telling where it went" Shirley said.

"Damn it Shirley why me" Dante ask. "Probably because you hit Zeig with you blast" Shirley said. "It was his fault not mine Damn it" Dante yelled. "It will be ok Dante you will find another Dragoon if you are destined to be a Dragoon for this battle" Shirley said. "I don't care about that now I'm accused of hitting Zeig and it was his fault" Dante Yelled.

"Calm Down Dante" Shirley said. "No its not damn it" Dante yelled slapping Shirley making her fall to the ground. "You Bastard you die now" Shirley yelled transforming into her dragoon. "Humph I have no time for this" Dante said walking away. "Die Dante now" Shirley said attacking. Dante jumped out of the way and ran so he did not get killed.

"See you later Shirley" Dante said running away "I will get you Dante I will get you soon" Shirley yelled. "In your dreams Shirley in your dreams" Dante said. "Damn it we have to kill him or we all will die when he gets his new Dragoon" Shirley said.

"Well that was my story now that I'm done with my drink I will be going to the hotel and get some sleep" Dante said getting up from the bar. Dante walked out and the bar and toward the hotel but stopped. He looked up and seen a light flying through the sky toward Fletz the twin tower city. He remembered his days as head of the knights in Fletz. He decided to sleep and head for Fletz in the morning.

When he walked into the hotel he seen someone he never wanted to ever see. He saw the man he hit 11,000 years ago, he seen Zeig. "Zeig I thought you was Petrified" Dante said surprised. "I was Dante but you see 11,000 years is a long time and the effect wore off and I had a family since then" Zeig said. "Oh really and did you have kids" Dante ask. "Why yes a boy and he is in Fletz and is with Rose now and they don't know I'm alive and well" Zeig said.

"Well I wont tell when I go there tomorrow later Zeig" Dante said running to his Hotel room. "Yes later Dante later in deed" Zeig said walking away. As Dante got his stuff together to leave when he heard a loud noise outside his window. When he looks out he seen another person he never wanted to see again.

"Shirley are you looking for me" Dante said drawing his sword and jumping down from the window. "Ahh well I wasn't but now I am" Shirley said. "Well 11,000 years is a wile and I will make sure you die this day" Dante said getting into battle stance. "We shall see Dante" Shirley said snapping her finger.

Thousands of bandits appeared out of nowhere. "Yes of course cant fight your self I forgot that part" Dante said with a smirk. "I am not fighting these guys are for me I'm looking for Zeig" Shirley said. In very little time Dante had all the bandits dead.

"Well then time to get potions then off to Fletz I go" Dante said walking toward the item shop. "Welcome to the item shop how may I help you sir" The shoe owner ask. "Yea give me 2000 potions please" Dante said. "That will be 400,000 Gp sir" the shop owner said. "Here keep the change" Dante said throwing down 1,000,000 Gp.


End file.
